Making Things Right
by ThAtOnEkIdXD
Summary: I seperated the best couple in the world. Now I have a chance to fix it. Now I have the chance to make it right. Told in Naruto's POV. Read & Review plz.


**I'm not sure where this idea came from, but here it is.**

***sigh* If I owned Naruto, we already know what will happen....little SasuSaku kids!!! **

* * *

Despite popular belief, I'm not an idiot. People think I'm dumber than a container of ramen, but I'm not. I know what's going on. My best friend and my fiancee are upstairs, together doing it. I'm a nice guy, so I let them do their thing. I know they still have feelings for each other. But they don't know, that I know.

* * *

It all started a few weeks ago, when Sasuke arrived back to Japan, from studying in America. The reunion was tense. I can see the hurt and regret in their eyes. It was then at that point I knew, I screwed up royally.

I invited Sasuke to stay with us for a while, but he declined my offer. Sakura, looked as if she was on the verge of tears so I begged him to reconsider.

"Your _**wife **_won't mind will she_?"_ He responded bitterly. I mentally pleated him to not be mad at her. It was my fault. She was vulnerable when I asked, I took advantage of the situation. I filled her head with lies, saying that you weren't coming back, that you didn't love her.

"O-of course not." She excused herself and went to the bathroom. No doubt probably cried her eyes out.

At dinner it wasn't any better. And I desperately wanted them two to talk it out, but they probably don't want to talk in front of me. So I faked a page from my job and left the two alone.

A very tense silence fell over the two. Sakura dared not to look the man in front of her in the eyes. She found something to say, and went with it.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke I-"

"Bullshit."

"Listen!! I-"

"Don't want to hear it okay? I already know what you're going to say, and I'm not interested."

"Hear me out okay!!! I was weak without you...and Naruto he was there for me okay?!?! I didn't mean to except his proposal!! I'm sorry."

"Right. And I'm the fucking Easter bunny." He made his way to the door but she blocked his way. "Move."

"Not until you believe me." Tears fall out of her eyes. "I still love you."

He scoffed. "Prove it." She stands on her tip-toes and her lips gently touch his. He pressed his body up against hers deepening the kiss. She snakes her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his waist as he lifts her up.

She moans as he moves down to her slender neck, kissing every spot until he finds the perfect spot. He licks it then sucks it, making her gasps. He's not satisfied with that anymore, so he walks over to the couch and places her there.

He takes off her shirt and throws it behind him. She bite her lip trying to anticipate his next move. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tugged on it, signaling she wants it off. He complies with her silent order and disposes of his shirt and well.

He roughly slams his lips onto hers, unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off. He lifted her up so he can unclasp her bra. He slowly lets the bra strap fall off her shoulder before doing away with the pesky garment.

He's pleased with what he sees, perfect 38 C cup breasts. He flicks one nipple with his tongue then licks it slowly, causing it to get hard. He does the same with the other one. He sucks on the right one and roughly fondles the left one.

"Ah!!! Sasuke-kun!!! Ohhh!!!" She moans. When he was done, his eyes were completely filled with lust. Her moans were nice, but he was looking to make her scream his name at the top of her lungs. He slides her damp panties off, smirking seeing how wet she had became.

He wants to taste her so bad. There's nothing stopping him from doing so, so he plunged his tongue into her causing her to scream and dig her nails in his bare back. He liked the sound that came from her. So he began licking her clit with his tongue. She bit back a moan, but wasn't too successful. A bubble formed in her stomach, then exploded as she reached an orgasm.

He can't take it anymore. He unbuttoned his pants and took them off along with his boxers, freeing his erection. He centers himself at her entrance, she moans softly as he rubs the head of his member up and down her folds.

She braces for him entering. He wasn't even in all the way and it still hurt accommodating to his size. He stops and realizes that she still has a barrier.

"You're still a virgin!?" He seemed very shocked.

She nods. "I was saving myself for you. In case you'd ever come back."

If that doesn't prove she stills loves him, then she doesn't know what will. He quickly pushes himself into her. Groaning at how tight she is. She screams and scratches his back fiercely. Sasuke tries to take her mind of the pain by kissing her passionately.

When she was ready, she bucked her hips into him. He set out for a medium pace at first. But as they continued he began to pick up the pace.

"Faster!!" She screamed. He thrusted harder into her, causing herself to wither underneath him. She knew he wasn't in all the way, and that's what she wanted, was to feel all of him.

She tightly wrapped her legs around his waist when he moved faster. She massaged his scalp with her finger tips. He forced himself all the way in making her throw her head back in pleasure.

Every time he pulls out of her, he slams back in hitting her sweet spot with deadly accuracy. She can feel herself reaching her peak, and with one final rough thrust she climax. Her climax triggered his and he grunted as he released into her.

Hopefully he won't still be mad at her. That was the whole point in doing what they did. She's breathing heavily, with her eyes slowly closing. He pulls out of her warmth, seeing pinkish-red fluid flow out. He helped her sit up.

"C'mon, we have to get cleaned up." He lifted her up off the couch, her legs were still wobbling so he picked her up, bridal style and walked upstairs to shower. No doubt they probably went for another round.

* * *

I let them clean up the mess. They both fall asleep on the couch, most likely cause they're waiting for me. I wait an hour or two before walking in the door, acting like I was actually at work. They both slowly wake up.

"Naruto? My gosh, me and Sasuke-kun tried to stay up and wait for you." She rubs her eyes.

"Yeah, well the boss is going to be working me like a slave all week." I lied. I really want them to take the time to rebuild their broken relationship. "Look, Sasuke, I've heard that people's houses get robbed and people get killed around here. So I was wondering if you'd stay a few extra weeks, just to look after Sakura."

He looks at me trying to register everything I just said. He looks at Sakura who I giving him puppy dogs eyes. "Sure, I guess I could stay for a few more weeks."

"Thanks bro, you're the best." I walk upstairs. She hugs him and follows me upstairs. "What? I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." She nods then walks back downstairs.

"So what are you going to do now?" She ask, playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"Stay here and protect you, obviously." He pulls her closer to him. "We have to be careful now." He kissed her forehead gently.

"I know." She whispered softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Before she woke up, I carried her down the hall to Sasuke's room. I know this where she wants to be. Carefully, I laid her down next to him. He stirred a little, but didn't wake up. Sakura is a heavy sleeper and I guess he is too. She automatically cuddled up to him. I smiled at the scene.

I sneak out of the room quickly. He wakes up, noticing pink hair sprawled out on his chest.

"Sakura?"

She gasps. "What am I doing in here?" I mentally laugh at their confusion. Come on Sasuke, use this moment to your advantage.

"I don't know. Where's Naruto?" He asks her. She still doesn't get off of him. Instead she traces his abs with her delicate finger.

"I think he went to work." No, but why would I ruin a moment like this? He puts her on the mattress and kisses her gently. He slides her nightgown straps off her shoulder. She arches her back so he can take it off her completely. He kisses her oh so gently while he's caressing her hips.

Slowly his finger rubbed her entrance with his finger, making her savior the feeling. He smirks as she becomes wetter. I don't stay to see the rest, I seriously need to go to work.

* * *

I can tell that she is much happier when he is around. If only there was a way to make him permanently stay. I try to think of a good reason for him to stay, nothing comes to mind.

"Did you hear what I said Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, what did you say?"

She sighs. "Never mind."

Good. Now back to my plan. There will only be one way for him to stay. It's a pretty long shot, but worth a try nonetheless. I text my boss saying that I can except that two month business trip. He said that's great, your plane leaves Friday. Which is two days away from now.

"I have an announcement." I got both of their attentions. "I have this trip that I need to go on."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two months." I say plainly.

"Two months?" Sasuke questions.

"Yeah, the French don't play when it comes to business propositions. So I'm going, and my plane leaves Friday."

Perfect. I hope these two are smart. I also take all the condoms and throw them away. One of those could throw my plan all off.

* * *

[In Japan]

Back at home those two were going at it like rabbits. Until one day Sakura woke up not feeling well. She thought that maybe she was....no she couldn't be. But she wasn't sure so she took a pregnancy test. Minutes seemed like days to her. She had the ones that tell you straight pregnant or not, no two lines mean yes, but one red and the other blue means no. No, that's way too complicated. She took a deep breath and looked at the results.

Her heart almost stopped. She didn't know what to do or how to react. She just froze until the phone rang. She picked it up unsure of who it was (yes they have caller id) but she didn't look at it.

"H-hello?" She asked nervous as hell.

"What's wrong Sakura?" It was Sasuke, she felt a bit little better.

"Oh, it's just you." She relieved to hear his deep smooth voice.

"Oh, it's just me?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean, I thought you were someone else."

"You have caller id." He said flatly.

"Well I didn't look!!!!! I need to talk to you like right now!!!!!" She was practically yelling.

"What's wrong?"

"Just come over here!!!"

* * *

He went straight to Sakura's house. He found her sitting on the floor, head resting on the wall. And her eyes are puffy as if she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" He picked her up off the floor. She was shaken.

"I'm...I'm...." She didn't want to say the rest. "Pregnant."

His reaction was a mixture of shock, surprised, happy, sad, and something else. She broke free of his hold and sat on the couch. "Are you going to keep it?"

"Of course! But what are we going to do? How are we going to tell Naruto?!?! Wha-" He places his hand over her mouth.

"Calm down. We'll figure this out."

"It's not like we can just cover this up! He's going to know!! The baby might look like you!!!"

"Or you. You don't know."

She gave him a skeptical look. His looks are prominent. He hugs her. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out." He kisses her forehead.

* * *

[Naruto's POV]

I found out the news somehow. I'm so happy for them. I know it's weird. My fiance and best friend together and their having a kid. But really this is the way it's supposed to be. I'm supposed to be the friend and they are the ones who are supposed to be married. I pretend to notice that she wasn't getting bigger. It's hard, but I don't want to cause stress. I'm at the kitchen table, I want to tell her that it's okay. I want to say that to Sasuke as well.

"Naruto, hi." She said. Sasuke was following behind her.

"Hey." I take a deep breath. "I know that you two still have feelings for each other. And I was wrong to ever break you apart....I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

"You don't want to get married?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Look, Sasuke I know you're going to take great care of Sakura. You two deserve each other more than anything. And I'm sorry." I stand up to give her a hug. "Good luck to you both." I give him a hug as well.

"Thanks Naruto."

"You're welcome."

* * *

They both got married a few weeks after that. I attended the wedding as best man of course. I was happy to see them back together. It felt right.

They both shared a kiss as man and wife.

I'm glad that things are as the way they should be.

* * *

**That's the end. **

**Read and Review**

**That One Kid XD**


End file.
